warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Expansion Time
Spring Cleaning is not the only time of heightened activity within the Warehouse. Expansion Time, as its been called in recent decades, has normally been when artifacts relocate themselves. They want to stretch their auras a bit, meet the neighbors, that sort of thing. Normally it causes a great big mess, artifacts moving about and creating unwelcome composite effects. Luckily many of them settle down quickly or decide to stay put. Unfortunately, many artifacts experience confrontations and create new aisles of wild, uncapped energy. The Warehouse takes matters into its own hands and forms new aisles for related artifacts to achieve some sort of equilibrium with it, if that's somehow possible. Each aisle either exists with a minimal amount of artifacts within them, have previously existed and been re-formed in prior years or are having the idea toted around. Your goal is to find artifacts that would necessitate the creation and expansion of these aisles. New Aisles *Culpeper-4103AS (Unnatural Medical Effects) **Samuel Whittemore’s Musket **Charles Angibaud’s Mortar **Chandre Oram's Flag **Andreas Vesalius' Watering Can **Accordion from Kunstkamera *Smolensk-813JN (Endurance/Longevity, Strength) **Damascus Forge **Nathan Coker's Apron **Fazal Din's Sword **Hermann Görner’s Barbell *Morgan-395F (Extravagance, Craftmanship) **Sister Parish's Rose Brooch **John D. Rockefeller's Bible **Augustus Saint-Gaudens’ Double Eagle Gold Coin **Elizabeth Godfrey’s Trade Card **Emanuel Snowman's Fabergé Egg *Tantalus-Limos-B15 (Hunger/Starvation) **Erysichthon of Thessaly’s Axe **Tarrare's Wooden Box **James Dinsmoor's Dinner Bell **Andreas Mihavecz’s Prison Cell **Frederick Hoelzel's Cutlery **Alexandre Étienne Choron’s Menu **Tantalus' Manacles **Adolphe Dugleres' Menu **Stanley Green’s Placard **Robert Atkins' Bathroom Scale *Veritas-342J (Truth) **Francis Tresham's Letter *Eironeia-23D (Irony) **Robert de Shurland's Horse Skull **John Morales' McGruff Suit *Plutus-637D (Mining, Wealth) **Robin Hood's Arrow **Robin Hood's Cap **Vannoccio Biringuccio's Soldo *Hofman-20195AA (Drug-Related) **Lin Zexu's Trunk *Samson-2922J (Electrical Artifacts) **Ma Jun’s South Pointing Chariot **Michael Faraday's Magnetic Stones **Joan Feynman's Ski Pole **Roll of Rubber Electrical Tape *Chronos-29BTTF (Temporal Effects) **Peter Henlein's Egg **Lou Reed's Record Player **James Condliff's Skeleton Clock *Danger Room (Mobile, Adventurous, Easily Cause Damage) **John Stapp’s Rocket Sled **Samuel Franklin Cody’s Kite **Byford Dolphin Diving Bell *Berserker-812CA (Norse Origins OR Induces Strength and Fighting Prowess) **Beowulf's Sword **Starkad's Norse Pendent **Zog I's Pistol *Hubris-94M (Pride) **Ronald Reagan’s Swim Trunks *Isolation Chambers **Caucasian Eagle Automaton **Jar of Shiva *Alhazen-576H (Visual/Optical) **Secondo Pia’s Flashbulb **Georges de la Tour’s Candle **Felice Beato's Flash Powder **Stagelight from the UFO Club **Red Eye Camera **Martha Clarke’s Kaleidoscope **Johannes Fabricius' Camera Obscura *Masquerade-074M (Disguise/Camouflage) **Hua Mulan's Fan **Beau Brummell's Cravat *Fagin-AD556 (Theft) **Herman Lamm’s Stopwatch **Kempton Bunton’s TV License **Captain Gallagher’s Sword Hilt *Aether-729W (Non-Physical) **Navigational Software from the Mars Climate Orbiter *Munchausen-905E (Lies/Stories) **Sam Hide's Half Crown **Scheherazede's Bracelet *Lethe-582V (Forgetfulness/Amnesia) **Jane Bartholomew's "Lady Columbia" Torch **Lawrence Joseph Bader's Eyepatch **Kaspar Hauser's Knife **Murray Becker's Camera *Sybaris-957R (Hedonism) **Hedda Hopper's Dictation Machine **Aimée Crocker's Hat and Fur Stole **Portrait of Dorian Gray **Las Vegas Strip Neon Signs *Gibraltar-836Y (Monuments) **Bixi Stele **Rock Paintings from Saimaluu Tash **Roman Pig Statue *Cronkite-286Z (Journalism) **Iris Chang's Pen **Don Bolles's Steering Wheel **Peter Shellem's Paper Weight *Solomon-36H (Protection) **Barabbas' Cane **Peter Minuit’s Wampum **Hattori Hanzō’s Spear *Cambridge-908C (Infiltration) **D. B. Cooper's Ripcord **Luis Marden’s Bamboo Fly Rod *Mammon-207T (Greed) *Nous-194R (Intelligence. Generally reserved for brain-boosting artifacts.) **Ziryab's Oud *Alexandria-487E/Athena-3021 (Knowledge and Wisdom) **James Smithson's Money **Khosrow I's Backgammon **George Dantzig's National Medal of Science Award **Michel de Montaigne's Desk **Robert Shields’ Typewriter **Hugh Beaver’s Barstool *Sullivan-W966 (Teaching Artifacts) **Anne Sullivan’s Doll **Asphyxiating Blackboard Erasers **Helen Keller's College Diploma **Helen Keller's Pencil **Marvin Hewitt’s Credentials **Mary McLeod Bethune's Cane *Wilderspin-ABC225 - (Children and Childhood Development) **Mother Jones' Purse *Oxford-1836 - (Higher Education) **Archibald Spooner's Cloak *Ralston-127D (Survival) **Sir Henry Wyatt's Stone Cat **Steve Brodie's Dummy **Nicholas Alkemade's Flight Sergeant Badge **Vesna Vulović's Flight Attendant Jacket **Juliane Koepcke's Seatbelt **Aron Ralston’s Pocketknife **Noel St Malo Juul's Water Skin *Tell-23D (Accuracy) **Steve Clemente's Knife Box **William Frank Carver's Glass Ball **Joseph Moir’s Token *Hughes-777F (Casinos/Gambling) **Edward O. Thorp's Casino Chip **Ronald Dale Harris' Quarter Wrap **Charles Wells’ Roulette Wheel **Bloody "Bee" Playing Cards **Black Jake's Faro Table **Ashley Revell's Tuxedo **William Gordon-Cumming’s Baccarat Paddle **1980 Pennsylvania Lottery Scandal Machine **Amarillo Slim’s Skillet **James Ben Ali Haggin's Leaky Fountain Pen **Rage Inducing Slot Machine Category:Blog posts